Updates
IN DEVELOPMENT/TEST SERVERS August 13, 2015 * 02:12:45 VXMordor: +1 More Map to the East (Test Server) August 11, 2015 * 16:13:28 VXMordor: The Potions & Resources menu have been updated on the Test Server it should be completed soon and going live July 30, 2015 * 16:55:05 VXMordor: *You may see the Challenge Text near the Guild Hall on live server, it's missing files though (which is fine it's not ready, but the text is up) the location will be moved later July 22, 2015 * 19:14:41 VXMordor: The Challenge of Champions will be the next feature (I hope to have it ready this weekend), (You can get a glimpse on the test server -- in the bushes to the right of the Guild Hall) * 21:59:24 VXMordor: The option to extend time on a siege was not at the Temple, however it's a good idea so I am adding it, (it's up on the test server, but needs a fix to work correctly) once that is resolved it will be live July 21, 2015 * 19:14:53 VXMordor: It's a temp location for testing * 19:18:45 VXMordor: Added: The Strength of your opponent will increase each level. * 19:19:45 VXMordor: The different types may a higher difficult, or be more class based (High Matk, Focus, etc weak PDF) AUGUST 2015 August 13, 2015 * Inventory UI updated JULY 2015 July 30, 2015 * UI updated July 14, 2015 * Armis Siege is Back! You will see the progress during combat (Whether at the Siege or not). The Siege is Stage 1: Beach 5 & Armis temple. Stage 2: Armis Temple only. Sieges may fail if not completed in time. Victory for the Armis Siege is currently 5 Minutes of Global Dobule. The Siege mobs have high Exp/Gold Rewards. July 2, 2015 * Last Battle Combat Update. The last fights and single fights should not display the outcome for 2 seconds. This may feel like an extra pause at first glance, but it's the correct battle time and helps show the rewards and outcome correctly. * Weapon Upgrade UI Updated, (Now include Precision Acy/Foc) * Exp Potions now affect Tradeskill Exp * Death Counter and death penalty now operate correctly. July 1, 2015 * Quest submenu added (info added by hcti) ** quests are currently attained as random events in T6+ (info added by hcti) JUNE 2015 June 29, 2015 * 4th of July Event added. While killing or doing Trade Skills there is a small chance to activate Fireworks. These will display as a Global and give 2 random online player Black Diamonds. (1-3 Per player) June 23, 2015 * TS: Black Diamonds Added (Increased by Drop Boost & (+1 /50 Lvls) * UI Updates to TS. (Doubler Display added) * Mobile Movement Added. Click the edges of the map to move or the center to search. * Gathering and Infusion are live. Meadow 3: The large plant for gathering [oil]. June 14, 2015 * Mining is Live. There are 2 new maps South of the Guild Hall. One contains the mine. * Metal is currently the only resource and TS available (Each tradeskill will have 5 materials) * Upgrade has been replaced with Equipment. The equipment link will contain Weapon/Armor and possibly Jewelry. * From the Weapon Menu you will be able to see all enchancements and (the option to upgrade). *Not avail yet. June 3, 2015 * Emoticon Madness June 2, 2015 * T5+ Event Locked Chest Added. June 1, 2015 * AP Points added to Skill Menu. MAY 2015 May 31, 2015 * Training Hall Stat Points will now update in the stat panel upon purchase. * Emporium Change: Skill Activation affects all skills. Skills start at 1/100 and can be reduced to 1/50 chance. Cost per upgrade 40BD. The Activation and Class skills are available at any time, but designed more for higher level players that both unlock more skills and can afford to upgrade them to be powerful enough to warrant the BD cost. * AP: Ability points are active. You may not spend them yet, but they are being accumulated. 1 PT per skill use. These will be used to enhance skills and upgrades. * Fury Skill added and Skill Tool Tips. May 30, 2015 * Exp, Pure Attack, Pure Magic, Crit Buff (buff display added). (All buffs base duration is now 100 seconds) * Training Hall should update the stat panel correctly on purchases. * Exporium updates BD count in the stat panel on purchases. May 29, 2015 * 30 Minute and 1H Global Double Avail in Emporium * Profile updated. Click on your name to display the profile information. The profile nowincludes several additional items May 28, 2015 * 2 New Champions have been added to random events. May 27, 2015 * New Skill Rage: Common. Adds 5-25% Stackable Dmg. When activated the combat text color will change. Emporium Activation Rate enhances this skill. Training Hall upgrades not avail yet. May 26, 2015 * New T16 Map Added (North of Rockies 1) * Individual Class Icons are now live. This includes a Male and Female version for each class. Click on Panels >> Profile and select your gender to change. (If you change gender it may require a refresh to load the correct gender images). * New T11 Map Added (West of Rockies 1) * Exp Skill Changes: The Exp Skill now gives a 100% Base Exp bonus to the next basic mob kill. Basic mobs do not include Lords, Champions, or Bosses. Each Upgrade adds an additional 1% Exp to the Base Experience. The base includes the mobs starting exp, Class Bonus, and Emporium Boost. Bonus Percents Stack (they do not multiply). This means double exp (+100%) and Exp Skill (+100%) would result in +200% bonus. This is actually 3X Exp in the final calc. (Base + 200% of base). When the Expskill is activated the Exp Number will display in Purple to signify the bonus. These changes where done to help balance the exp for lower players while not allowing it to grow excessive in comparison to mobs at the high end. * Mastery Level Up (Will Display Red Bar with Mastery Level May 24, 2015 * Exp Skill Added:(1/1000 Increase Chance in Armis)(Increase Effect in Training Hall) * Active Skills Begin. Explorer Class Spark is the first. * Triple set to fixed rate (1/75) -- Will not be part of Armis. May 19, 2015 * Most Classes only use Melee or Magic (See guide). * Pet Skill Dmg slightly modified. * Knight Fortress Emp Skill: Changed PDF/MDF 1% * Critical Buff (Adds 50 Dmg per point on critical hits (no longer a percent boost). * Critical Dmg Changes: Emp cost slightly changed, (affects both Melee & Magic). May 18, 2015 * New Attack Types for Player/Pet/Spawn. (See Guide for details) * Champion Kill Counter active (For future use: Not displayed yet) * Thief:Lucky Clover, Cleric:Knowledge Display Text Added * Critical Bounce Updated (Easier to read) * Explorer(Exp) Knight(Pet Exp) Bonus +1 Every 25 levels (Was 30). * Exp Potion is +50% (will add to, but not multiply Double or other Boosts. May 11, 2015 * Double Timer Display is Back in the Stat Panel!. * Event Fixes for Chrome. May 9, 2015 * Additional Champs in Meadow/Forest & Hidden Events Added. * New Random Event: Exchange gold for a pouch (Several Rewards). May 8, 2015 * Map Fix: Forest 1 - Desert was sending to the wrong map. * Drops & Mastery Gain added to combat window. * Player Auto Level added. * Stat Panel Updated. Includes Map name & Tier. May 7, 2015 * Common Box Link Fixed. APRIL 2015 APR 19, 2015 * Death Penalty Change: Armis Savior affects both Exp & Gold Loss (10per level). MARCH 2015 Mar 31, 2015 * (T9)Minotaur Hero & (T7)Banshee Fully Active. * Referral Link added under Game Info. Mar 30, 2015 * Search will now reduce battles to 1 while in combat. * Rankings: Added - Wealth, Kills. Mar 29, 2015 * 2 New Maps Added to Swamp (T4-Northwest). * Website Updated - Game Play Images. Mar 28, 2015 * Performance Changes: All the maps where modified (reduced file size). * Main Button (Rankings Added). By Class Level -- More to be added soon. * Champion Changes: Vile Worm adjusted to Tier 3. (New Champ T4-Scorpio added). * Mob Stats: Champion Rewards Boosted. Mar 27, 2015 * UI Adjustment: The footer should extend to the bottom of the screen for all resolutions. FEBRUARY 2015 Feb 25, 2015 * New Chat: The new chat system is live today. It includes many new features. * Private Chat: Click a player name and type into the box, or click private chat for a new window which will also save the private chatseparately in a new window. * Audio: Panel - Check the sound boxes and color settings. Click submit to save (This may not save permanently yet) * Chat Statistics: Click the Bar Graph * Panels - Private Chat: to view the history of anyone who sent private messages * Panel - Profile: set your personal info and avatar image Feb 7, 2015 * New: In the Depths of Mordor new creatures have been found with capabilities surpassing that of ordinary beasts. Theyhave the ability to go Berserk causing massive damage. It may be necessary to harness the power of Energy Skills to combat these creatures. * Update. Exp Potions now show in the buff bar while active. * Update: All Inventory menus where reformatted to have consistent alignment along with tool tips. * Change: Clicking Search will not refresh auto count max. * Update: All Inventory menus where reformatted to have consistent alignment along with tool tips. Feb 6, 2015 * Rebalance: Combat rounds occur slightly slower. * Revamp: Treasure Chests have been updated to a 5 Tumbler System. Each chest contains 5 bins each with it's own rewardand difficulty. Feb 4, 2015 * New: T5 Events - T8-T12. (2 New Champions) * Change: Siege Rate Reduced. Increased Rewards (Armis 20 Min Double) (Jendo 30 Min Double.) * New: T9 Boss Minotaur Hero. * New: T9+ Maps inside the Crone Room (The Bottom Right Stairway). * Change: Mob rebalanced up to T10. * New: T8 Boss Soul Stalker. Feb 3, 2015 * Update: Game Info Format Updated. * Critical Buff add to training hall. Feb 2, 2015 * Creature formula changed to increase all Acy/Focus. Feb 1, 2015 * New Boss: Banshee - Roaming Spawn when active T7. * New Champ: Iron Giant. * Ethereal Stones Added.